Severus Snape y la Caja de Pandora
by Snape 4 Ever
Summary: Una chica con grandes poderes y un amuleto es perseguida por Lord Voldemort. Tras ella hay miles de misterios y los personajes de Hogwarts se verán envueltos (aunque no quieran) en ellos. ¿Qué oculta esta chica y porque Voldemort la quiere? Averígü
1. Default Chapter

_I. La chica misteriosa_

Era una noche sin luna. Una noche sin estrellas. Se escuchaba el rugir de los árboles al ser acariciados por el viento. Todo había desaparecido. Todo estaba destruido. Era como si fuera un pueblo desierto. Sin embargo, la chica vagaba por las calles sin tener un rumbo fijo. Sólo pensaba en la destrucción que mató a su padre. Un fuego inmenso consumió su humilde hogar y con ello la posibilidad de saber que camino tomar en las decisiones de la vida. De repente escuchó un ruido tras ella. Sabía que alguien la seguía. Era extraño puesto que todo estaba destruido. No volteó. Voltear sería señal de miedo. Aceleró el paso. Las pocas luces de los postes dibujaban la sombra de la chica. Los pasos se acercaban a ella. La mujer comenzó a correr. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero presentía que si la atrapaban todo terminaría para ella. Siguió corriendo. La neblina la arropaba. Sentía respiraciones agitadas muy cerca de ella. Su piel estaba erizada. Un escalofrío inundó sus sentidos. Estaba atrapada. Era un callejón sin salida. Tenía que voltear pero tenía miedo de encontrarse realmente con algo o alguien horrible. Tal vez aquél que destruyó su casa y su pueblo. Capeside. Un pueblo pequeño al sur de Londres, pero sumamente caluroso. No quedaba más remedio. Volteó. Para su sorpresa, no había nadie. ¿Nadie la seguía? ¿Todo era producto de su imaginación? ¿Tan aturdida estaba que ya escuchaba cosas? ¿Qué seria de su vida? ¿A dónde iría?

La chica decidió primero salir de ese callejón. Si tuvo suerte que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, no la tendría dos veces. Caminó por las calles. Todo seguía desierto. De repente vio una sombra. Estaba segura que no era la de ella. Nuevamente sintió una corriente de energía pasar de sus pies a la cabeza. La sombra se acercaba a ella. Su cara de terror se pronunciaba en aquella cara joven y angelical. Sus ojos negros se acrecentaban al sentir que alguien o algo se acercaba a ella. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se disponía a escapar cuando vio que otra sombra se acercaba a ella. Esta vez la seguían y estaba atrapada. Pretendía escapar por los lados, pero estaba rodeada. Una voz ronca se escuchó desde el medio del círculo en el cuál la habían aprisionado.

-¿Pretendes escapar?

Pero la chica no dijo nada. La voz continuó...

-No debes temes. Naciste para servirme algún día y ya ha llegado la hora. No puedes escapar de tu destino.

-¡Yo no lo conozco! ¡Yo no le sirvo a personas extrañas!

-Por eso mismo vengo a buscarte. Te me has escabullido muchas veces. Nos conoceremos y nos llevaremos bien. No te preocupes.

-¡Dije que no! ¡No iré con usted!

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres venir conmigo o no. Es una orden. ¡Agárrenla!

Varios hombres encapuchados cogieron a la joven por los brazos y la acercaron al de la voz ronca.

-Eres hermosa. Lástima que seas tan arrogante. Pero ya se te quitará lo arisca. ¡Llévensela! Malfoy necesito hablar contigo.

Los hombres arrastraban a la chica hacia un callejón. Ésta trataba de safarse, pero se lastimaba más cada vez que lo hacía. Trataba de encontrar en aquellos hombres algún rostro que pudiera reconocer, pero le era imposible. Miró más allá, dónde hace par de segundos estaba, y vislumbró a un hombre rubio hablando con otro más alto que él, pero tampoco les pudo ver la cara. De momento una luz se vio en el cielo. Un ruido extraño se escuchó en la calle donde se había suscitado el secuestro de la chica.

-¡Dumbledore! – dijo el hombre de voz ronca. Luego de decir esto desapareció con tan solo sonar sus dedos (clic).

Los encapuchados rodearon a la joven haciendo una barrera entre el ruido, las luces y ellos. Un pájaro con hermoso plumaje rojo y amarillo se alzó en vuelo y picoteó a los hombres. Estos rompieron la barrera y se dispersaron para tratar de deshacerse de los ataques del pájaro. Hechizos comenzaron a salir de sus varitas. Mientras los hombres luchaban contra el pájaro, un hombre alto, túnica morada y barba blanca larga rescataba a la chica desmayada. La subió a una motora voladora. El pájaro los siguió y desaparecieron en las profundidades de la fría noche.


	2. II Un lugar seguro

_II. Un lugar seguro_

--En Hogwarts--

-Está muy débil. Tiene marcas negras alrededor de sus brazos.

-Esta noche se quedará aquí. Mañana es la selección. Tiene que descansar.

-Sí, Prof. Dumbledore.

-Estaré en mi Despacho por si necesitas algo. Buenas noches Poppy.

-Buenas noches señor Director. – Dumbledore salió de la enfermería y se dirigió a su Despacho. Ya en él... - estuviste impresionante Fawkes.

El fénix le dio un picotazo de cariño a la mano del anciano.

-Tendremos que cuidarla hasta que ella sepa controlar sus recuerdos y sus poderes. Aquí en Hogwarts estará segura. Tom Ryddle no la podrá secuestrar.

--En la Mansión Malfoy--

-maldito seas Dumbledore. Maldito seas. Siempre te has metido en mis asuntos. Pero yo conseguiré la forma de apoderarme de ella. Yo la conseguiré como que me llamo Lord Voldemort.

-Tranquilo amo. Yo trataré de entrar lo antes posible a Hogwarts en su búsqueda.

-No Lucius. Te necesito mejor en el Ministerio. Quiero que vayas preparando los papeles. Sorprenderemos a todos. Esta vez haremos las cosas por las buenas. Todo en ley.

-Como usted ordene amo.

--En Hogwarts--

La noche pasó y la chica se recuperó. Esa noche era la de la selección. Dumbledore había decidido que la mejor forma de ayudar a la chica era enseñándole materias esenciales para subsistir. No estaba muy seguro de cuantos poderes tenía la chica, pero si estaba completamente seguro que la tenía que apartar completamente de Voldemort. Dumbledore se dirigió a la enfermería. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la chica desde lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

-¿Cómo te sientes

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy el Director de este Colegio.

-¿Colegio?

-Sí. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Sí. Albus Dumbledore. ¿Me conoces?

-No pero recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre en la voz ronca que me quería secuestrar la noche pasada.

-¿Conoces a ese hombre?

-No. No sé quién era. Tampoco pude ver su rostro. Lo único que recuerdo es su voz y sus manos. El muy imbécil se atrevió a tocar mi cara.

-¿Y no sucedió nada?

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía que suceder algo?

-No. No. Cuéntame. ¿Qué hacía vagando por las calles a esas horas de la noche?

-Hubo una explosión en mi casa y en el pueblo. Había fuego, gritos. Yo tenía miedo y salí corriendo sin rumbo. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba perdida. Fue cuando escuché a alguien siguiéndome, pero cuando volteé no había nadie. Al rato fue que me cercaron y el hombre ese empezó a decirme que me llevaría con él.

-Si no lo conoces...¿por qué te querría secuestrar?

-No sé. Sólo recuerdo que me decía que yo le pertenecía. Que nací para servirle.

-Bien y ...¿cuál es su nombre?

-Pandora.

-¿Pandora...?

-Simplemente Pandora. Así siempre me he llamado. Preferiría que sólo se me llamara así.

-Como guste. Pandora, quiero que esté tranquila. Aquí no le sucederá nada extraño. Esta será su nueva casa. En la noche de hoy se celebrará una selección.

-¿Selección?

-Se agrupan los estudiantes en diferentes grupos según sus mayores cualidades y esos grupos serán sus familias hasta graduarse. Las casas o grupos son: Gryffindor – valientes, Slytherin – ambiciosos, Ravenclaw – inteligentes y Hufflepuff – amables. He decidido que seas seleccionada. Te unirás a una casa y te enseñaremos magia. Así, si algún día te vuelves a topar con aquel hombre, puedas defenderte.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo confiar en ustedes?

-Por supuesto. No dejaremos que te suceda nada malo. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico, además de Gringotts.

-¿Gringotts?

-Sí. Es el Banco de los Magos. Ahora Srta. Pandora descanse. Pronto la Profa. McGonagall la vendrá a buscar para la selección. Nos veremos en la Cena. Si necesitas algo, la Sra. Pomfrey, la enfermera, te ayudará.

-Gracias por todo, señor.

-Puedes llamarme Prof. Dumbledore.

-Gracias Prof. Dumbledore.

-De nada Srta. Pandora. Hasta luego.

-¿Prof. Dumbledore?

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién es el hombre de la voz ronca?

-Su nombre es Lord Voldemort. Es un mago oscuro. Pero recuerda que los hombres que se esconden tras la maldad, mientras exista el bien, no ganaran jamás. Hasta pronto. – diciendo esto Dumbledore salió de la enfermería dejando a Pandora muy pensativa.


	3. III La selección

**La selección**

La noche llegó. El castillo estaba iluminado. Era la noche de Selección. En el Gran Comedor el bullicio acaparaba cada rincón. Los threatels estaban llegando con los estudiantes. Los de primer curso esperaban en las escaleras ansiosos por pertenecer a alguna casa del Colegio más seguro de todo Londres mágico; Hogwarts. Ya la Profa. McGonagall había buscado a Pandora. Ya todos los demás estudiantes estaban acomodados en las mesas de sus respectivas casas esperando sus nuevos miembros. Éstos entraban por una de las puertas. Se colocaron en filas esperando ser llamados y colocarse el Sombrero el cual le destinará una casa. El Sombrero cantó su nueva canción. Minerva comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes por sus apellidos. Pandora miraba atenga a todo lo que ocurría. Le pareció una maravilla la forma como estaba decorado e iluminado aquel lugar. El techo parecía un cielo con estrellas y pocas nubes. Cada vez que un estudiante era seleccionado, la mesa de su casa los recibía con aplausos. Miró a la mesa de los profesores. Allí, en el medio de todos, se encontraba Albus Dumbledore. Al lado izquierdo había un hombre pequeño, luego uno muy alto y al final un hombre vestido de negro. Esto le causó curiosidad a la chica. Al otro lado había una silla vacía que se imaginó era de la Profa. McGonagall, le seguía una mujer gorda bajita, luego una flaca extravagante, después un profesor grandísimo y por último una mujer muy bonita rubia y delgada...

-Pandora...Pandora

-¿Ah? – Pandora salió de su ensimismamiento. Se había quedado mirando sus alrededores y no estaba pendiente a la selección. Como ella sólo quería que la llamaran Pandora, su turno de selección llegó.

-Puede pasar al Sombrero. – La chica se dirigió al centro del taburete. Se sentó en la silla y la Profesora de Transformaciones le colocó el sombrero.

-Mucho poder encerrado. Mucho dolor. Demasiado odio. Tienes que ser fuerte. Llegarás a mucho si haces las cosas bien, sin embargo, si caes, te llevarás a muchos por delante y destruirás a todos.

-¿Y eso que significa? ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ser fuerte y no caer? Por favor, respóndame. – pensaba Pandora.

-¡Slytherin! - El sombrero no le respondió sus preguntas. Pandora aún confundida se acercó a la mesa de las serpientes, la cual la recibieron muy amenos. Dumbledore había decidido que por sus 16 años estaría en el Sexto Curso. Ya le darían tutorías para ponerla a la par con los demás.

-¿Y esa quién es? – preguntó Ron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-No tengo idea. – dijo Hermione. – No la vi en el tren.

-¿No tiene familia? – preguntó Ginny en voz baja, puesto que todavía la selección continuaba.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Harry

-Porque no usa apellidos. – dijo Ginny.

-¡Oye si es cierto! Tiene un nombre extraño, Pandora, y no usa apellidos. – internalizó Harry.

-Es bonito ese nombre, en más ella es muy hermosa. – dijo Ron.

-No se ve a gusto. – mencionó Luna como quién no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo que no se ve a gusto? – preguntó Harry

-Es cierto, se ve como perdida. Como si no fuera de este mundo. Es demasiado...misteriosa. – dijo Hermione quién no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Bienvenida.

-Gracias.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y soy el Prefecto de la Casa.

-¿Prefecto?

-¿No sabes lo que es?

-La verdad, no.

-¿No eres sangre sucia, o sí?

-¿Sangre sucia? – seguía preguntando Pandora como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar un idioma diferente.

-(O.o – ésta es la cara de Malfoy) Bueno, esto tiene que ser broma. En fin. Un Prefecto es como el Jefe de la Casa. Puede quitar puntos a todo aquel que quebrante reglas y cualquier problema que tengas, puedes confiar en mí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien. ¿Qué es un sangre sucia?

-Sangre mezclada. Sangre de mago y de muggle. Muggle son personas no mágicas. También sangre sucia puede ser que los dos padres no sean magos o brujas. ¿Por qué no sabes nada del mundo mágico? ¿Por qué no sabes que sangre eres? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Acaso eres una criatura formada? - preguntaba Draco con curiosidad.

En esos momentos Dumbledore interrumpió el bullicio para dar su acostumbrada bienvenida luego de la Selección.

-Bienvenidos sean todos: estudiantes y profesores (dijo esto haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza en dirección al profesorado). Este año será uno de muchas sorpresas. Luego de todo lo ocurrido el año pasado, espero que todos se sepan comportar (dijo esto mirando a Harry). Como se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos una joven nueva, claro, además de todos los de primer año. Pandora irá a 6to año.

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Pandora. Era una chica alta, delgada, cabello negro lacio, tez blanca y ojos azules.

-Todos le daremos la mano para que se sienta a gusto. Por razones ajenas a su voluntad no sabe mucho del mundo mágico, más sin embargo es sangre completamente pura. Este año se realizará el Campeonato de Quiddich. La Srta. Fleur Delacour será nuestra Profa. de DCAO. Sin más que decir, ¡a comer! – culminó Dumbledore haciendo un movimiento con sus manos y todas las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos manjares.

Todos comían. Draco desistió del interrogatorio. Algo en la chica le decía que no debería molestarla mucho. Luego de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, excepto Pandora.

-¿Prof. Dumbledore? Permiso, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro Srta. Pandora. Severus, seguimos halando en otra ocasión.

-No se preocupe Albus. Permiso. – Snape se despidió del Director con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se alejó, pero primero miró de arriba abajo a Pandora. Tal vez, buscando algún indicio de quién podría ser.

-Usted dirá, señorita. – Pandora también se había quedado mirando a aquel Profesor. Su pelo, su ropa y su forma de ser, era para ella todo un misterio. Dumbledore la miraba gracioso. – Él es el Prof. Severus Snape. Será tu profesor de Pociones. Por su apariencia no te preocupes, lo hace para que lo respeten. Él siempre es así de "misterioso".

-Bien. Lo que quería hablar con usted era que me gustaría saber... ¿quién soy?

-Acompáñeme al despacho.

**Ya en el Despacho...**

-Srta. Pandora, su pasado aún no está claro para mí.

-¿Pero tiene alguna pista?

-Sí.

-Dígame lo que sea. Ayúdeme a saber quien soy.

-Te ayudaré a saber quién eres, te lo aseguro. Pero prefiero guardarme mis sospechas, hasta que tenga algo concreto.

**Al otro día **

-Llegaste tarde anoche. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eso no te interesa Draco.

-Pues sí porque soy prefecto y te puedo quitar puntos. – Draco la había cogido por el brazo derecho cuándo ella intentaba salir de la Sala Común.

-Pues quítamelos. Total tú también te perjudicas, perteneces a la misma casa. – dijo Pandora safándose de Malfoy.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Solo te diré que no vagues por el Colegio. Eso perjudicaría a Slytherin si Filch te encuentra. – dijo Draco, haciéndose el malvado. El intento de saber que hacía Pandora fuera de la Sala Común la noche anterior, no le funcionó.

-Sí ya me hablaron del Sr. Filch. Ohhh....ummm... tengo sueño. Mi modo, me voy a clases.

-Voy contigo. Estamos en las mismas clases.

-Bien

Llegaron al aula de Pociones. Los estudiantes estaban llegando. Pandora estaba sumamente cansada. Estuvo hablando con Dumbledore toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Si había dormido 3 horas eran muchas. Conversaron de Hogwarts, Voldemort, Harry Potter y su misión en Edmundo mágico. Pandora no podría creer que un chico tan joven estuviera destinado a sufrir tanto con tal de salvar a otros. ¿Y ella? Dumbledore lo único que le dijo era que podría salvar a Harry Potter. ¿Pero cómo? Eso no lo sabían aún. Por esto tenía que ser muy dedicada en sus clases y aprender todo lo que pudiera. Miró a todas partes. Era un salón oscuro. No tenía ventanas. Pensó en qué hechizo tendría aquel salón que no permitía que todos se asfixiaran. De momento se escuchó la puerta. Como un celaje pasó a su lado un hombre vestido de negro. Era el mismo que estaba sentado al final de la mesa de los profesores y con el cual el Prof. Dumbledore hablaba en la tarde de ayer. Recordaba que Dumbledore le había dicho Severus. La voz de aquel hombre la hizo salirse de sus pensamientos.

-Ya aquí todos me conocen, excepto la Srta. Pandora. – Snape se acercó a ella. – Mi nombre es Prof. Snape. Si hace las cosas bien puedo ser un gran mentor, pero si las hace mal seré su peor pesadilla. Y si no me cree puede preguntárselo a los Sres. Potter y Longbottom. –

Pandora recorrió con la vista el salón y se encontró con Neville muy asustado y luego con los ojos de odio de Harry Potter.

-¿Entonces ese es Harry Potter? – pensó Pandora.

-Bien. Este año tendrán doble clase de Pociones. Esto se hará para un repaso para sus **Éxtasis**. Por tal razón, no quiero incompetentes. Ya es tiempo que sepan como hacer las pociones y sobre todo, a seguir instrucciones. Para los que hagan las cosas bien, y aún así tengan dificultades estaré luego del almuerzo aquí y le ayudaré a aclarar dudas. Esto no lo hago por gusto. Lo hago porque el Prof. Dumbledore así me lo pidió ayer en la tarde.

-¡Ah! De eso hablaban. – pensó Pandora.

-Si fuera por mí me quedaba leyendo buenos libros. – prosiguió Snape. – En esta primera clase haremos un recuento de todas las pociones que han estudiado hasta el momento. Quiero el nombre, para que usen ingredientes, procedimientos, ventajas, desventajas y si hay algún antídoto. ¿Qué diablos miran? ¡Pónganse a trabajar! ¡Recuerden que ya es tiempo que lo sepan a la perfección! ¡Eso quiere decir que será para nota... de 10...ó...0! Srta. Pandora, conmigo.

Pandora se levantó de la silla. Pasó por el lado de Neville el cual estaba temblando. Luego pasó por la mesa de Harry y escuchó al pelirrojo preguntarle a la chica si por favor lo ayudaba. Llegó al escritorio del profesor el cual la esperaba.

-Usted dirá.

-El Prof. Dumbledore me ha pedido que sea su mentor y la ponga al día en Pociones. Son 6 años los que han pasado así que espero que sea responsable y ponga todo el cerebro e inteligencia que tenga, si tiene, y haga las cosas bien.

-¡Claro que tengo cerebro! ¿Qué se cree usted? - gritó Pandora. Toda la clase levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¡Baje la voz! Soy el profesor y a mí nadie me grita. ¿Entendido?

-Pues no se quiera pasar de listo conmigo. Si usted no me insulta, seré lamedor alumna que jamás haya tenido.

-Eso espero. Porque ya lo dije, si no fuera así, lamentará haberse cruzado en mi camino. Yo no estoy para pérdidas de tiempo.

-Yo tampoco, P-r-o-f. S-n-a-p-e. – dijo Pandora con desprecio.


End file.
